Forever loved
by gothout 13
Summary: claire finds out she has a sister but this sisters got a reason for leaving morganville. when claire, her friends and her sister run away from morganville claire meets people she really dosnt want to.
1. Chapter 1

Forever loved story for fan fiction

Claire walked home alone, after being at the lab all day all she wanted to do was curl up in Shane's arms and go to sleep but at the glass house peace was far from what she would get.

Eve was yelling something down the phone as Claire walked into the hall "yeah well, well no but, yes okay I get it" she hung up and slammed her mobile shut "stupid job" she sighed "oh hi cb was work fun because my job stinks like rotten coffee, hey do you think myrnin need help down at the lab, I can make drinks and tidy up, I heard he pays big". Claire sighed, eve had been going on about her job as if Oliver had made her stick her hand in hot coffee, there was no way Myrnin would let eve work there because she'd asked him before several times this week in fact. "eve, Oliver is going to find out that you want another job and he will just fire you" eve rolled her eyes and ran off upstairs just as Shane was coming out of the living room, could not have gone at a better time eve she thought. "So are we hanging in the hall or cuddling on the couch?" he whispered in her ear, she loved it when he did that, it made her heart skip a beat and her knees weak. "I'm up for hanging but…." She joked; Shane grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch. His warm kisses were perfect; this is just what she needed after today. The moment was perfect until the front door slammed shut. "Hey walking dead, you caused a cliff hanger you know" Shane yelled at Michael "and Claire hates cliff hangers".

"Tough" Michael yelled "and you don't need to scream because 1. Vampire" he pointed at himself "and 2. We are in the same room" Michael pointed out in a-matter-of-fact way while he started to unbox his guitar. He tuned in and strummed some of his new songs. "hey " he said after he played the last cord "anyone want to buy my album because it hits the streets on Monday but I just so happen to have 3 extra exclusive copy's right here" he said as he pulled out some cds from a package on the table. "Sweet dude they came" Shane jumped up and high fived Michael.

"I hope I get a free copy" eve grinned as she came downstairs "is there a girlfriend discount "

"Nope only best friend, right mike" Shane sat down on the couch next to Claire again. "And of Couse best friends girlfriend discount, but no girlfriend discount"

"Oh yeah because I get mine for free" she giggled and ran up to Michael and snatched a cd out of his hand and legged it upstairs, but Michael was faster and he got to the top of the stairs before she did. "nope, you have to pay, all of you, but in different ways" he smiled, god his smile was hot Claire thought.

"Claire you have to help myrnin find a new pet, I think he wants a lizard now, Shane you will have to bet me twice in a row left 4 dead, that included the amount of zombies you kill and how many times you die and number of headshots compared to me, and you" Michael said as he kissed eves noes "you will…" he saw Shane glance at him, obviously dying to laugh at whatever he was going to say "you will come and see me later" he finished, he winked at eve and whispered something to her then sped of out the door. "Shane Collins" eve sighed and marched upstairs.

"what did I do" he shrugged at Claire "no Idea, but I really want to see the other end of that cliff hanger"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Friday and everyone was off today. Claire has no classes because tpu was full of ants and the exterminators were in all week and myrnin had said he needed no help today at the lab, Shane had the day off work and so did eve and Michael.

Shane plodded down the stairs in just his jeans while Claire and eve where chatting over coffee. Eve toke one look at him and covered her eyes "does the fact that I have a girlfriend that gets all this" he smoved his hands up and down his bare chest "make you jealous eve?" he grinned and sat down next to Claire, who lent her head on his chest. "Planning on putting a top on today Collins, because we go things to do" Claire sighed, really she had her first day off work and she had to spend it doing things other than being with Shane. "Yes Claire you can't just sit around all day with Shane" it was like eve could read her thoughts, "okay Goth queen what do you want to do" Shane sighed. He looked at Claire and they both rolled their eyes, they knew what she would say. "Let's have a party"

"no" Shane said, just one simple word which was not what Claire expected him to say, so Claire said what she would have thought he'd say.

"Oh hell no, unless you forgot every party we have ever had or ever been to has epically failed and plus the house will get trashed, what will Michael say?" Claire was so stunned with her tone. She sounded even older than Michael and more responsible.

"Michael would say no" Michael slowly walked down the stairs. It was obvious he had just been in the shower. Water dropped off his perfect hair onto his bare chest. What was it with these boys, how did they look so fit and feel like they need to everything without a top on.

Eve noticed her gawping at Michael and quickly threw her hand over Claire's eyes "uh uh, mine" she whispered in Claire's ear. Then she sprang of the couch and gave him a kiss and ran the kitchen, Michael followed.

"So, done being jealous that I am not as fit as Michael?" Shane joked

"Erm let me think because girls aren't good at making fast decisions" she kissed him and wrapped her arms around this neck. "Erm yes so done being jealous" she said without taking her lips of his. She felt him smile and wrap his arms around her waist.

"JACKASS" eve stormed out the kitchen and slid down on the couch next to Claire.

"Michael say no to your party idea? Aww what a shame I was so looking forward to musical chairs as well "Shane joked, Claire hit his arm and hugged eve. After a while eve broke the hug, picked up a cushion and wacked Shane with it, several times. Claire couldn't stop laughing and neither could eve or Shane. As soon as Michael heard the laughter he came out the kitchen and threw a pillow at Claire, who threw one at Shane. Before they knew it there were pillows everywhere and eve and Claire were hiding behind the sofa while Shane and Michael where gathering up pillows to throw at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was a thump at the door. Claire jumped up from behind the couch and went to answer it, on her way out the felt a thump on her back and turned around to see a pillow at her feet and Shanes guilty smile. She picked up the pillow and threw it back at Shane before running out the room. Oliver was at the door, which was weird as he never came round unless he was trying to kill them. "I'm here to speak to Shane, eve, you and Michael" Oliver was wearing his sun protection outfit "are you going to let me in or watch me burn to death out here" the second option was tempting but she managed to get the thought out her head "erm yeah sure come in" she lead the way to the lounge where the pillow war was still happening. Michael threw a pillow at Claire as she came through the door. It missed Claire but caught Oliver straight in his face. "You know Michael you're very young and I could kill you so easily" Oliver sighed "but I am afraid that is not why I am here, you see little Claire here has become very valuable to Morganville over the past year and I am sure you realize Claire that one day one of you adventures will get you killed and of course making you into a vampire wouldn't change that because as a new born your abilities are very weak. So I spoke to myrnin who has created a formula in which drunken ages your vampire age by 300 years. Now of course we have taken into account that Claire is much stronger when she is fighting for something she loves, like you guys and she is also stronger when you people are with her, so congratulations on being test subjects for this drink. Meet Amelie and myrnin in the lab chop chop time is very important."

They all stood there, not saying a word. "Wait Oliver" Michael said in such a calm voice. "To see if this works won't they have to be come...?" Michael was shaking, it was the first time Claire had seen him freeze at the word his was about to say. "Vampires, why yes Michael, your so clever." Oliver had a sarcastic tone while speaking but it soon turned from sarcastic to boring Oliver "come on." He yelled.

Shane didn't move. Claire tugged on his arm, and he turned to face her "Claire I can't do this". Shane was the one who hated vampires the most considering what they did to his mother and father. Claire felt sorry for him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his around hers. "Forgive me" she whispered, and before Shane even had time to ask she turned to Oliver and sighed

"Just take me, these guys are like my family and I could never see them hurt, and considering they wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me then it isn't fair to hurt them, so just take me and let them live their lives human"

"Claire, this is a very important thing to do, if you turn I am afraid you won't be able to live here anymore" Oliver was calm, how the hell was he calm. "You won't even be able to see them, their memories will be wiped of the past year and they will be programmed to only believe what we wish them to, Claire are you sure this is what you want."

Claire glanced at Shane, she saw a tear go down his cheek but he didn't say anything neither did eve or Michael "yes I am sure"

"Okay then we must go", Oliver opened a portal to myrnins lab and stepped inside, Claire followed. She could have sworn she heard Shane shouting her but the portal was gone before she could work it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shane:

I let her go. I couldn't believe it. I loved her and I just let her go off with that creep. I was going to forget her. Hell I was going to forget everything that happened. I was still going to be some slacker who would beat up anyone that got me a little annoyed. Claire had changed me so much. She had found me a job, she was always there to calm me down and she brought out a side that I never knew I had since Alyssa had died. God I even said I love her. I had never said that to anyone ever in my life, because everyone I loved ended up dead. I had to go to Claire. I had to turn. It was the only way of being with her. "Eve, car keys" she didn't reply "EVE!" I screamed. "There on the table" she said, her voice was weak but she didn't cry, I guess she was still in shock. I gave Michael a nod and ran out to the car. I hopped into the driver's seat and sped off breaking every speed limit and running red lights.

I reached the alley and ran down it. I banged on the door, no answer so I shouted "I have changed my mind I want to be your little test dummy, just let me in please" see another thing Claire had taught me, manners,. Myrnin opened the door "ah Mr. Collins, I expect you're here to join Claire" then he stepped aside to let me in. I ran down the stairs and into the lab. Claire was there, staring at me 'what are you doing' she mouthed.

"Ah Shane welcome, now either you can drink my blood or inject yourself with it" Amelie had a cool, smooth voice in which mesmerized you. "Erm whatever you do to her, you do to me"

"Very well, here you go" she tossed me a needle full of black liquid. "Hurry child time is short" she tapped her foot impatiently. "Shane, why are you doing this" Claire whispered in my ear, I had forgotten she was there still "because I love you" I sighed and raised the needle to my arm.

"Stop!" the voice was Claire's voice but Claire hadn't said anything. I turned to Claire and she had the same wide eyed expression I had. Then it made sense.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amelie:

It was impossible, the girl was dead, I had made sure of it 19 years ago when she was first here. She was dead but she wasn't. She had tricked me somehow, made me think I was fine for years but she had tricked me. But how had she tricked me? She was only 3 at the time. I know it doesn't sound nice, killing a three year old, but I had to. She was said to be the death of this town.

I was wrapped up in my own thoughts when I remembered that everyone was staring at her. "Hello Amelie" she said her voice was almost exactly like Claire's. It had surprised me how much she had grown. "How old are you now?" everyone was staring at me. "That is none of your concern child; I think the bigger question is how you are alive?"

"His dad" she was pointing at Shane, of course it was frank. He managed to find out anything and save anyone innocent. "Wait what" Shane stepped forward. His expression was pale. He looked sick. "My dad"

"Yes your dad" she sighed and rolled her eyes "didn't we already go over this" her attitude was disgusting, but I guess life outside of Morganville changes you.

"Who the heck are you" Shane sighed. I wasn't surprised; his dad had done a lot of things and saved people rarely so no wonder Shane was shocked.

"I'm her sister"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Claire:

She was pointing at Claire. Claire stood there with her mouth open, until she remembered her mum and dad telling her that it was rude and quickly shut it. "WHAT!" she screamed. She glanced at Shane, who shrugged "I don't know her, do I?" the girl shook her head. "No, it was 19 years ago Shane". Claire was just standing there at the girl in myrnins door way, she had blond hair but her facial features look liked Claire's. She was fiddling with a stake coated in silver and blood. She had black shorts on and some black lace tights followed by some killer biker boots which Claire knew eve would love. On the top part of her body was plain tee with some band called 'the killers' on it.

"What's your name" Claire asked she was shaking and grabbed Shanes hand for support. "Claire do you not know your own sisters name, very well I will tell you, Ashley but don't call me that, its ash or Lee whichever you prefer" she glanced at Amelie. "I thought you would have introduced me" she sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"Why are you here?" Amelie actually looked frightened by Claire's sister.

"I am here for them" she pointed at Claire and Shane. "frank called me, said they needed help but he couldn't do anything as he was just a brain" everyone looked at her "oh come on I live in a town worse than this, its smaller and the vampire count is higher, there isn't many humans left so being told my godfather is a brain in a jar isn't very surprising".

Claire felt Shanes hand tightened around hers. "You're what! "Shane had heard it all now, she thought. "Wait" Claire had just worked something out. "My family knew you" she was staring at Shane "and because my family knew and liked your family, frank is mine and ash's godfather, which means that my parents knew you and where probably your godparents, but yet no-one told us that we were practically family"

She turned and looked at ash. "How old are you?"

"22 today"

"And how old are you planning to be when we get out of here, oh by the way, happy birthday"

"Thanks and I plan on leaving right about now" the now was louder than the others, 6 men came behind her all holding bottles of powder. No wait silver. "Think I'd come without back up Amelie" she sighed again and held up her hand, the men ran into the room and threw the bottles down. "Come on" she screamed. Claire yanked Shanes hand and pulled him out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Claire:

Ash dragged Claire and Shane outside of the lab and up the alley way towards grandma day's house. There were 7 motorbikes parked on the road. "pick one" she yelled at Shane tossing him and Claire a helmet "we don't have much time" Shane jumped on one and Claire sat behind him wrapping her arms round him. They took off. "We have to get eve" she yelled at Shane. She was going to say Michael but it was day and the sun was extremely bright today plus Michael would be fine here. "I know" Shane replied and took a left towards the house. Claire looked back and saw ash following them towards the house.

Shane ran to the house and barged through the door. "EVE" he yelled. Eve came out of the kitchen gave Shane one look then her eyes drifted to Claire "I see you brought one home this time," she scanned Claire "not what you usually go for Collins, I am surprised" the effect that Oliver had warned Claire about had kicked in for eve she had no idea who Claire was and she was just guessing that Claire was shanes new date. "eve go outside now and get on a motorcycle and wait "eve stared at Shane then shrugged and said "whatever" she said as she went out the front door.

"She thinks that your slacker Shane again" Claire put her head in her hands. "It's my fault" she started to cry then realized Shane was here and they didn't have much time. "hey" he whispered "don't cry this will get sorted trust me if you love me" he smiled then dashed upstairs into everyone's room gathering clothes and things "hey" she heard him yell "come and sort yours and eves stuff out, quick" she dashed up the stairs and into eves room. She found a big duffel bag on the floor and started to fill it with eve's clothes and make up. She spotted a picture of all of them on eve's draws and then a picture of just her and Michael. Eve hadn't noticed this then, she thought, or she might have remembered. Claire put the photos in the bag and zipped it up. Then threw the bag out onto the hallway then went into her room. She grabbed her backpack and filled it with clothes she grabbed her pictures of all of them and just her and Shane too and threw them in the bag. She raced out of her room and picked up eves bag and headed outside.


End file.
